


A Business Proposal

by cartoonmoomba



Series: I walked around the world until I found my gravestone [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AU: WoL, Drabble, F/M, Sequel is up!, post 3.6, subtle Alphinaud/WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonmoomba/pseuds/cartoonmoomba
Summary: She first spots it at the Lotus Stand: the subtle exchange between her brother and the Warrior, of no words voiced but the glance between them. Oh, Alisaie thinks. Well, this is interesting. [slight Alphinaud/WoL]





	A Business Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIV does not belong to me.
> 
> I don't even know, it's 11:30 PM and I leave for an 18 hour flight in seven hours.

She first spots it at the Lotus Stand: the subtle exchange between her brother and the Warrior, of no words voiced but the glance between them. The smallest of inclinations of the Warrior's head, a hint of a smile playing at her lips; the set of her brother's shoulders tightening in response. And then his words to the Elder Seedseer, eyes no longer trained on the girl:

"We would be happy to oblige." 

 _Oh_ , Alisaie thinks. _Well, this is interesting_.

.

.

She approaches the Warrior about it first. 

" _Is_ it strange?" The young woman muses, one hand propping her chin up. The two sit at the Rising Stone's bar the night after the battle between Shinryu and Omega. "I had spent much time with Alphinaud during my time in Ishgard, so it is only natural that we communicate so well. It is likely not much different than how I am with Shtola or Thancred." She quirks a smile at Alisaie, the light blue of her eyes liquid in the lanterns' lights. "Now that I think on it, Alphinaud is the Scion I have spent the most time with. I had not even realized that." The elezen follows the line of her companion's gaze to where it has landed on her brother's back, who is busy staring into a book he's taken off the Stone's shelves.

"I don't think we have ever discussed anything but work," she catches the miqo'te mumble under her breath.

"Well," Alisaie says, trying her hardest not to smile. "My brother _is_ rather difficult to talk to." 

Lieal turns back to her with a raised eyebrow. "Is he?" She replies with genuine curiosity in her voice. "I do not think that. In the past, perhaps so, but I dare say he has matured plenty with all that has happened. You both have.” She offers another smile to her companion and Alisaie feels the tips of her ears burn at the praise. “I am quite fond of talking with your brother, to be honest.” Lieal’s smile turns self-amused, the hint of a fang poking over her bottom lip. “Even if it is about work.”

“Hm,” the girl replies and thinks _Well, this is beyond interesting._

.

.

“I have not the faintest idea of what you speak of.”

Her brother’s harsh denial rings out in the chamber they are both in. She has him cornered against a bookshelf which he peruses with determination, stubbornly refusing to face her. Alisaie does not bother to hide the grin splitting her face apart, nor the teasing tilt of her voice.

“Come now, Alphinaud,” she says. “It is quite acceptable to be attracted to the Warrior of Light. There are plenty who are and plenty yet who would not deny it. Why be ashamed of it?”

Her brother’s shoulders are a line of tension as he reaches for several tomes and settles them under his arm. “I am not ashamed, Alisaie, because there is no such _attraction_ that you speak of. I request you stop your silliness now, dear sister, before your words are overheard by a party wont to take them seriously.”

Alisaie snorts in reply. “If it is Tataru you fear, then worry not. She has departed on a venture to the market and shall not be back for quite some time. And really, _dear brother_ , you expect me to believe those words when I have seen with mine own eyes the way you look at our Warrior of Light, and heard the way you speak to her? Pray, do not think me blind nor deaf.”

Alphinaud heaves a drawn out sigh and flips one of the books he is perusing open. “We are friends, Alisaie,” he insists. “That is all.”

“Friends,” his sister muses. “Then that dinner I heard the Lord Commander of Ishgard invited her to was purely _friendly_.” The tone of her voice turns forlorn. “That dashing Lord Aymeric – if our Lieal is friends with a man such as he, then I would not mind being _friendly_ with him either.”

She can hear the moment her brother’s hands grip the book’s binding tightly enough for it to strain against his gloves. “That was a _business dinner_ ,” he grits through his teeth. “She is allowed to attend those, especially when the request comes from someone such as the Lord Commander.”

“ _Business dinner,_ ” Alisaie mocks behind him, stretching her hands out above her. “ _Allowed to_. Just listen to yourself, Alphinaud. Envy does not look well on you. Perhaps you should ask her to dinner yourself for once, and see what she says. Before the Lord Commander asks her to another one.” Her smile turns mischievous as she creeps up behind him and snatches the book out of his hands. “Apologies, brother dearest. I meant _business dinner_. You two are such great coworkers, are you not?” She quirks a brow at the contents of the book. “ _’1001 Ways to Incorporate the Wild Herbs of Thanalan Into Your Home’_? What is this, Alphinaud? I was not aware you had your eye on cooking. I dare say you were trying to avoid me.”

“Alisaie,” her brother deadpans, the tips of his ears a bright crimson. “Please, stop talking. Now.”

His sister merely laughs in response. “Only if you keep my words in mind, Alphinaud. They are for your own good after all.”

.

.

A week passes before she sees the Warrior at the Stones again, back in her usual spot at the dimly lit bar. “The strangest thing has happened,” her friend muses to her once she sits down. “Your brother approached me yesterday with the request that I attend lunch with him. Ah,” she pauses and swirls her drink. “Let me correct myself: he specified it was a ‘business’ lunch. I nearly declined purely due to the fact that I am tired of business, but he seemed so insistent.” Her eyes cut to the girl beside her. “Why is it, Alisaie, that I feel as if you had something to do with this sudden invitation of his?”

Alisaie merely shrugs back at her. “Perhaps my brother has something of importance to discuss with you.”

The miqo’te remains silent, tracking the minute changes of the girl’s face before glancing away again. “I see,” she says. A smile curls at her lips. “I do wonder, though, if Alphinaud is aware the café he proposed we go to is all the latest rage with Gridanian couples.”

Alisaie can barely contain the laughter threatening to escape her. “I rather doubt that.”

“Well,” Lieal replies, and clinks her glass against Alisaie’s with a twinkle in her eyes. “To ‘business’, then.”

 


End file.
